Razmi
"If I must." Razmi is a gloomy shamaness who isolates herself in Ashwat Forest and one of the Incarnations in Indivisible. Synopsis A reclusive shamaness, Razmi lived in the forest surrounding Ashwat Village. There she devoted every waking hour to the study of shamanic magic, more for her own interest than any practical use. Awkward and snarky, Razmi doesn’t get along particularly well with Ajna or the other Incarnations. Instead, she prefers to consult with Bom, the tiger spirit that lives in her lantern. As long as the lantern remains lit, Bom will be with her. In battle, Razmi sics Bom’s fiery spirit on her enemies, and wields powerful spells and hexes. While extremely capable in combat, Razmi finds it rather bothersome and would rather be studying on her own, warmed by Bom’s light. General Information Razmi was designed by Mariel Cartwright; she was the second Incarnation revealed prior to the Indiegogo crowdfunding campaignIncarnations: Introducing Razmi, as well as the third and last to join Ajna in the playable prototype. Of the three initial Incarnations, her story was changed the least during the game's development. Personality Character Basis Razmi is Sanskrit for "ray of light", in contrast to her gloomy personality but also referencing her use of a lantern. While she is based on Korean shamans, Razmi's inspirations seem largely drawn from Persian art, which often depict shamans and mystics dressed in tiger or leopard pelts, and the - followers of , one of the world's oldest monotheistic religions. Their worship includes maintaining an "eternal flame" in . Bom (범) is the Korean word for tiger. Design Color Palettes #Default #??? #Hex Maniac from the Pokemon series #??? Story Within Ashwat Forest, Ajna meets Razmi shortly after she has just finished dealing with soldiers who had been raiding her house. Her home now destroyed, Razmi resigns herself to her eventual demise by Vetala, before Ajna steps in with an offer to join her in her quest to find Ravannavar. Although doubting Ajna's sanity, Razmi at least agrees to leave the area with her, prompting her to be absorbed into Ajna. Irritated by Dhar, she is disappointed that she cannot set him alight. In Game Abilities Razmi's powers lie in channeling Bom through her lantern, with the tiger spirit manifesting as flames to strike at her enemies. She is also capable of healing by reciting a mantra, bathing her companions in Bom's light. Sidequest # After obtaining your 5th bar of Iddhi, talk to Razmi inside the inner realm to start the quest. # Razmi asks you to see Angwu in the Tower of Wisdom and ask her to help you with Bom. # Angwu advises the two of you head to the base of Mt. Sumeru to summon a demon. Quotes Party Switch * "I'd rather read, but whatever." * "Yaaay." * "One tiger spirit coming up." In Battle Final Goodbye Gallery Razmi modelsheet.jpg|Model sheet for the prototype trigger_razmi.jpg trigger_razmi2.jpg How to play Razmi.jpg|Razmi's Infoscreen Trivia *Razmi was voiced by in the playable prototype. References Category:Characters Category:Incarnations Category:Playable Characters